Days Go By
by RileysHell
Summary: By the tenth day Maura had surrendered. It might have been the uniform that caused her self-control to crumble. But the detective was the reason for her stupid smile and uncontrolled outbursts of groaning while home alone.
1. Chapter 1

The first day she didn't do anything but take her order and smile. And maybe stare a little. She had seen her before, but never in her police uniform. And Maura had to admit she had never seen anyone look as good in a uniform as this detective did. Not even the partner came close, despite the fact that he was a really good looking man, as in _man. _Maura eavesdropped on their conversation and found out they were on their way to a ceremony to honor one of their own. She remembered reading about it in the papers a couple of days ago; a detective in the drug unit was being awarded for his bravery.

Maura called out their orders and smiled until the two detectives came to pick up their coffees. Both of them smiled and politely said 'thank you' before turning around to leave. Maura stood watching until they disappeared out of her sight.

The second day they were back in their usual outfits and Maura actually felt a little bit disappointed when they walked through the door. She had spent the previous night wondering why she had suddenly been so captivated by this detective, but still hadn't found any answer, which is why she had been keeping an eye on the door all morning, and all afternoon. And when the brunette finally showed up, Maura surprised herself by taking an involuntarily deep breath. She immediately realized it was a good call, as she wanted to keep her smile at a reasonable and sane size. They ordered their coffee, Maura stole glances as she worked and they all smiled at the end like the times before. That night Maura, somewhat frustrated, knew it wasn't just the uniform.

The fifth day, detective Frost showed up alone, and Maura spent a few extra seconds looking behind him, hoping the door would open. But it didn't and she forced herself to act normal as she took his order.

"Nothing for your partner today?" she asked, after taking a deep breath to gather strength.

"Nah, she's in court today. But probably wishing she was here instead right now…" he smiled.

Maura felt like screaming. She felt like grabbing fistful of his shirt and shaking him while ordering him to explain what he meant, if she was crazy to think it was because of her. Instead she somehow managed to keep calm. "Oh? Why?"

"The coffee there sucks! It shouldn't even be called coffee."

The sound of a loud crash rang in her ears as she mentally made a note to hit herself later for seeing glimmer of hope in every little thing. Nothing was worse than the feeling of hopes and dreams crashing to the ground. "Oh… of course."

She was so concentrated on shifting her focus that she didn't see the look on Frost's face. Maura didn't get the chance to steal glances, but she smiled nonetheless at the end.

By the tenth day Maura had surrendered. It might have been the uniform that caused her self-control to crumble. But the detective was the reason for her stupid smile and uncontrolled outbursts of groaning while home alone. For each day, Maura turned the volume up just a little bit more on her stereo and lay flat on her back and let the powerful music consume her thoughts.

The 12th day might've been Friday the 13th for all Maura knew. It certainly felt like it. Not only was she late for work because she accidentally turned off her alarm the night before, but she also started the day by screwing up the first two orders. Unfortunately, the two detectives walked in just as the second screw up was discovered by a very cranky and impatient customer. Maura felt small as she tried to apologize and promised to make him a new and free coffee right away. She didn't see the detectives until Jane stepped in front of the cranky man who didn't want to stop complaining.

"Hey, hey! Relax, it's just a coffee! She's apologized and will make you a new one. Come on! No need to harass her."

Maura looked desperately for that black hole to show up and swallow her.

"Yeah, it's just a coffee! How hard could it be?" the man snapped back.

By now the whole store was paying attention to them, and Maura didn't know what to do. She stood there, staring at the counter until Jane let out a sweet laugh. She casually placed one hand on her hip, pulling back the jacket at the same time to reveal the badge on her hip.

"You want some time alone to figure that out?" she asked while grinning.

Maura couldn't control her smile as the man saw the badge and took a small step back. He turned his attention on something else and Maura breathed out.

"You okay?" the detective asked as she turned to Maura.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Maura had to really focus while she prepared the new coffee for the cranky customer, and didn't allow herself to steal any glances at all. It was too risky. She sent him off with a new coffee before starting the more important orders. The two detectives talked and laughed while they waited patiently, and Maura couldn't keep her eyes from sneaking a peek at the tall brunette. She talked with her partner, joking and laughing, and Maura spaced out for a few seconds while watching. She was so easily captivated by the smile and the eyes. In fact, the whole face. Maura thought she was subtle in her staring, but the detective suddenly turned and caught her staring. Maura could feel her cheeks turning red and looked away. She tried to finish their orders as quickly as possible, without staring at the detective. As she was about to pick up the cups, her eyes caught the black marker on the counter. She eyed the detectives, making sure they didn't see her, and picked up the marker and Jane's cup. She wrote "thank you, again", followed by a smiley. Maura smiled, both pleased with herself and slightly terrified. This wasn't like her at all. But without thinking too much about it, she placed the cups on the counter, with a smile.

"Here you are, detectives. I apologize for the wait."

They both turned around and went to pick up their cups. "No problem" Frost smiled.

Maura made sure to give him a nice smile before she turned away to help the next customers. She barely glanced at Jane, too embarrassed. Luckily, both detectives walked out of the coffee shop without noticing the writing on one of the cups.

Day 13 was just like any other day without the detective. Maura immediately looked up every time the door opened, equally disappointed each time when her favorite customer didn't show up. She was in the final minutes of her shift when detective Frost walked through the door and headed towards her right away. She smiled. After all, he was her second favorite customer. "Hello detective. Coffee?"

"Oh… no, not today. I actually came to see you."

Maura, confused by the statement, furrowed her brows and stared at him. He understood her look and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, not like that. Not that you're not attractive or anything! You certainly are!"

Maura started to smile again when she saw how hard Frost tried to back paddle to save himself.

"It's just…" He shook his head and smiled. "Never mind. I just came to tell you something. But you can never tell Jane this, cause she will kill me. For sure."

Maura found herself more and more intrigued by his words and had to fight once again not to grab his shirt and yell at him to explain."Okay, I won't tell her" she replied and was surprised how calm she sounded.

"Good. Alright, she saw the writing on her cup yesterday, and it made her smile. But the interesting thing is that she didn't throw it away."

Frost smiled like he had just delivered the best news possible, but Maura was cautious. Inside she wanted to scream, and to be honest, she felt like a teenager again. But outside she kept her cool, at least she thought she did. "So… why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Cause I see the way you look at her. But you might not see the way she looks at you."

Maura wasn't sure what to react to; that her subtle staring hadn't been so subtle after all, or the fact that Jane was obviously better at subtle staring than her. Maura decided not to jeopardize any hives and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me" Frost assured her. "So she might need a little nudge along the way" he added and winked.

Before Maura had sorted out her thoughts, Frost turned around and left.

The 16th day was a Monday, and one of the best days of the week for Maura. Because she knew the detective would stop by on her way to the station in the morning. So Maura made sure to be the one by the counter around 8, keeping one eye on the door at all times. And a few minutes after 8, the detective walked in. With newfound confidence after Frost's words, Maura almost beamed when Jane stood in front her. "Good morning, detective. The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Jane nodded and smiled.

Maura held back a giggle at the sight of a very sleepy detective who yawned. She had heard enough of Frost's teasing to know that Jane hated early mornings. Or mornings at all. "Did you know that Ethiopian shepherds were the first ones to discover the effect of caffeine?" Maura blurted out.

Jane looked at Maura like she had spoken Russian. "What?"

"Yes. They would notice the change in the goats' behavior after eating coffee berries. They became much more energized." Maura didn't see the funny smile on Jane's face.

"Really? So goats like coffee too, huh?"

"Well, the coffee berries, I don't think they would actually drink it" Maura continued while she picked up the same black marker. She scribbled down some words, 'have a nice day', followed by a smiley again. Jane kept smiling when Maura looked up and handed Jane the cup. "I'm sorry, I just tend to tell people facts they really don't care about" Maura smiled when she realized she had been rambling.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't mind at all. Thanks" Jane smiled and left the store before she looked at the writings.

Day 17.

Despite the early morning, Jane seemed to be in a good mood when she and Frost entered the coffee shop. Maura took their orders, a bit surprised as Jane used the word 'please' instead of just spitting out her order. Maura glanced quickly at Frost who smiled before she started on their orders. The two detectives chatted while waiting, and Maura was back to stealing glances. She picked up the marker without thinking. But after she put the tip of the marker on the cup, she froze. She didn't know what to write. So instead she drew a sun and some stars, hitting herself mentally for her lack of creativity. It had almost become a routine to personally hand over the coffees to the detectives, so none of them even noticed it.

"Thank you" Frost smiled and took his.

Because she tried to hide the drawings, Maura's hand was covering almost the whole cup. And Jane had no chance of accepting it without touching Maura's hand. It shocked Maura, in a good way, and she barely remembered to retract her hand.

"Thanks… Have a nice day" Jane said.

And then the smile. Maura stood there mesmerized, staring as the detectives walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, the teenager in Maura came out.

Day 18.

Maura came to work early, picked up a cup and the marker and sat down. She pulled out a piece of paper with one sentence and started writing. Except she placed the letters all over the place, not in the right place, some upside down, but the end result was the same number of letters as on her piece of paper. She checked, and double checked, and checked again for good measures. She finished her work with the mandatory smiley.

The look on Jane's face was priceless when Maura handed her the special cup of coffee. Her mouth was open and she was staring at the cup and the letters like it was an alien. Then she locked eyes with Maura. But Maura just smiled. "Have fun… _detective_."

Jane looked confused until she studied the cup again. And then Maura could almost see the light bulb over her head. "Thank you" Jane laughed softly.

She smiled before she slowly turned around. Maura exhaled deeply to calm her nerves. She found the piece of paper in her pocket again, and looked at it.

_When are you going to buy me a cup of coffee?_

Detective Frost surprised Maura by stopping by right after lunch the same day. "Okay, you have to tell me what you wrote on Jane's coffee this morning…" he demanded as he marched up to her like they were old friends.

"Why? Hasn't she told you yet?" Maura asked surprised.

"She hasn't figured it out herself! And I love watching her going crazy over this, so much that I was hoping you would tell me. So I could tease her some more…"

The grin on his face made Maura laugh. "I wrote 'When are you going to buy me a cup of coffee?'"

Frost nodded slowly and laughed. "Nice! I can't wait to see her reaction. And I'm thinking you'll have your coffee soon. Well, as soon as Jane connects the dots" he winked.

Maura smiled cautiously as he left, praying he was right.

Day 19.

Maura thought she was a very patient woman. But when none of the detectives showed up the next morning, she started to reconsider. And at the same time she started to regret her bold move. What if Frost was wrong and she had made a huge fool of herself? Jane always stopped by for a coffee on her way to work. Even during and after work some days. Maybe she had solved the riddle and freaked out. Maybe she had no interest in Maura at all, and was on a mission to find another coffee shop because she wouldn't go back to the freaky lady who came on to her through some stupid riddles? The thoughts haunted Maura all morning as she watched people come and go. She eventually gave up her door watching and tried to focus on work instead.

The detective's well-known swagger didn't look too confident when she entered a little after four. And in just a couple of seconds, Maura had noticed several details about Jane; she was biting her lip, her hands were clenched, and her eyes darted from one end of the café to the other. Maura had to fight to keep her feelings (and smile) in check while she served the customers already in line, but she kept one eye on the detective who seemed a bit restless. When Jane finally stood in front of her, Maura lost the fight against the huge smile on her face.

"Hey…" Jane said shyly and barely looked at Maura before her eyes started roaming.

"Hello detective. The usual?" Maura asked.

"Oh… no, I'm not here for coffee actually…"

"Really?"

Jane laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, believe it or not."

"Oh, alright."

"I'm here because…" She looked around at all the people in the room and sighed. She seemed uncomfortable and Maura could feel her hopes rising again by the obvious nervous detective. "Uhm, we…we're…looking for someone. And I was hoping you'd seen him. Cause, you know, you see a lot of people…"

The detective started out fumbling but then the words came rushing out. Maura had trouble holding back a giggle. It had been a very long time since someone had been so obviously nervous in her presence.

"Yes, I do see a lot of people every day. Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, it's a kid. He didn't come home from school so his parents called us."

"How does he look like? Do you have a picture? Maybe I've seen him passing by."

Jane froze and stared at Maura before her head dropped. "Damn I'm a lousy detective. I probably should have a photo with me…"

Maura smiled, as sweetly as she could. All her doubts from earlier had simply vanished. "You're not lousy, detective. How old is he?"

Jane looked back up and took a deep breath. "He's four…teen. And he has a green backpack, with a Boston Celtics sticker on it. And a blue jacket. You know what…." The words poured out of the detective while she pulled out a card from her pocket along with a pen. "Before I embarrass myself even more…."

She scribbled something on the back of the card and handed it to Maura. "Give me a call if you see him, okay? He's probably just gone to some friends or something… but just in case."

Maura accepted the card but didn't look on the back. "Of course. I'll keep my eyes open."

They exchanged smiles, and Jane nodded shortly before she turned around and left. Maura watched her walk out of the shop and turn right. She almost burst out laughing when Jane frantically shook her head before she ran her fingers through her hair, apparently not knowing she was still in Maura's view. Maura turned the card over and a huge smile spread across her face.

_Call me. But not about "the kid"… _


	2. Day 20

**A/N: **Okay, I bow for the demand of the people :D You want more, then I'll try to give you more. But, I can't promise anything. I don't know when I'll get to update because I barely have any sparetime these days. Something called Christmas... I don't know... :)  
But right now I can give you "the phone call". It's short, but at least it's something, right?  
And if you are patient enough to follow this, then I am honoured.  
Thank you for all feedback and follows. I really didn't expect this one to get much attention.  
Riley

* * *

Day 20

"Rizzoli."

The sharp voice totally threw her off balance, and Maura struggled to find the words to start the conversation. "Hi… Jane… i-it's Maura. From Joe. I mean… coffee. Boston Joe's." She closed her eyes and shook her head in utter disbelief over how awkward she sounded.

"Oh… hey."

The voice softened right away, and Maura thought she could hear a smile in between the words. She was so distracted that she forgot to speak. It wasn't until Jane cleared her throat that Maura realized the silence had become more than awkward. "I hope I'm not interrupting you" she rushed.

"No! Not at all. I'm just… doing nothing actually."

"Good. Not good that you're doing nothing! But good that I'm not keeping you from something… that you need to do…" Once again she shook her head.

Jane chuckled on the other end. "You're not keeping me from anything…"

"Oh… good. I mean… never mind."

They both laughed, and Maura felt her shoulders lowering just a little bit.

"So… are you…uhm… nervous too? Like I am?"

Maura sighed and smiled for herself. "Yes. I am…"

"Good!"

Maura laughed softly.

"Then I really hope you're not calling about the kid in the blue jacket and green backpack" Jane continued.

For a moment, Maura was confused until she remembered the events the day before. "And what if that's why I'm calling?" she teased, not being able to let the opportunity pass.

"Then I need to find another Boston Joe's, and that wouldn't be the same…"

The words rolled out perfectly, and sounded confident. So confident that Maura wondered if Jane had actually given this call a lot of thought. Just the idea of Jane mentally preparing for Maura's call made a huge grin spread across her face. "I wouldn't want to lose my favorite customer…" It unintentionally came out a bit too flirty.

There was a silence between them, not so awkward this time, until Maura heard Jane take a deep breath.

"How about I take you to another Joe's and buy you a coffee, would you consider that?"

Maura smiled and started toying with the hem of her shirt. "I don't need to consider that, detective. I would love to."

"Great!" Jane exhaled loudly. "How about tomorrow, after work? Or you know, any day you want. Whenever you can… and want."

"It's a date, tomorrow" Maura stated happily, torn between wanting to continue talking with Jane and hanging up just so she could let out some squeals.

"Good!" Jane sighed relieved. Maura softly giggled at their rather poor vocabulary. But when she realized she didn't know how to continue the conversation, she stopped giggling. She desperately tried to find something that wouldn't sound too much out of context, but only one word slipped out.

"Good."


	3. Day 21

**AN: **So... I don't know if any of you have kept track of what day it is in this sweet universe I've created. If you have... forget everything :) Those details are usually important to me, but this time I have no control whatsoever. So please keep an open mind about this and the future chapters.  
:)

* * *

Maura woke up with a smile on her face and it took her at least ten minutes to get out of bed after turning off the alarm. She had spent a good 30 minutes the night before carefully picking out three different outfits, leaving the final decision for next morning. As she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, the choice was easy. She wanted to look nice for Jane, but not too…fancy. It was just a coffee date and she still had to work first, and working in high heels and a skirt was not an option. So she decided on a pair of jeans and a simple yellow sweater. It would fit perfectly with her leather jacket.

None of her favorite customers stopped by before work, and once again her mind made up different reasons as to why. Most of them were probably incorrect. She quickly looked up every time someone walked through the door, and by lunch she was sure she would end the day with a whiplash. Retreating for lunch was a welcomed break, but a bittersweet one. She didn't want to miss a single encounter with the detective, and the only reason for her to enjoy the break: being rested for their date later.

So when Maura returned from her break, only to be met with the words "a tall brunette was looking for you, she said she would text you later", Maura didn't care that everyone saw how frustrated she was. And once again the questions invaded her mind. And as before, they weren't really uplifting. She checked her phone right away, but no text. And during the next ten minutes she checked her phone at least fifteen times. It was an excruciating game of waiting, and Maura realized that when it came to Jane, Maura wasn't as patient as she normally was. 42 minutes later the text finally came. And Maura had to take a deep breath before she read it.

_Hey, it's Maura. I stopped by earlier, but you were on your break. We just got a big case and I might not make our coffee date later. I don't know until later. Will let you know. I'm sorry.. was really looking forward to it… _

Maura stifled a laugh as she realized Jane had switched their names, and she was just about to type a reply when a second text came through.

_I mean… Hey, it's Jane… _

The silent laugh turned into a soft giggle just as a third text popped up.

_I mean… I am still looking forward to it. The coffee… _

By now Maura was laughing and had to hide behind a corner. Her thumbs hovered over the screen, ready to reply, but she hesitated, wanting to see if Jane was still typing. Because it was a lot of fun when the detective stumbled like this. She jumped when the phone vibrated in her hands, a fourth message waiting.

_Well, not just the coffee… but you. I will do everything in my power to make it. Okay, I'm done. Gotta go, catch up with you later._

Maura was beaming for hours afterwards.

Five minutes before her shift ended, Maura still hadn't heard from Jane and she was getting more and more disappointed by the seconds. She wasn't sure what to do; should she wait around at work in case Jane texted her, or should she go home? The logical thing was to text Jane, but there was no guarantee that Jane would reply or even see the message right away. And what if Maura went home and Jane texted her as she walked through the door? She would be wasting valuable minutes driving back into town.

So Maura made herself a coffee and sat down in the corner, by the window, and started the painful waiting game.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long though. Just a few minutes after her first sip of the coffee, the detective came bursting through the door, seemingly in a rush. She didn't notice Maura in the corner and headed straight to the counter. Maura watched as her colleague behind the counter smiled and pointed to her in the corner. Jane turned around and instantly smiled. Maura took a deep breath to steady herself as Jane made her way over to her table.

"Hey… I was hoping you would still be here" the detective said smiling. "I wasn't sure how long you were working… So I took a chance. I mean, I could've texted you but… I don't know. I kinda thought it would be more efficient to come here. Cause I don't have that much time. Stupid murders. And now I'm talking too much. Just tell me to stop. Cause I will probably go on and on."

"Okay, stop" Maura laughed. "And please sit down. I feel like a dwarf next to you right now."

Jane chuckled and sat down. She rested her hands on the table and looked down at the cup in Maura's hand. "Okay, so I was gonna ask you if I could buy you a coffee, you know, like an ice breaker, but… yeah…"

"Oh… sorry. I wasn't sure if you would make it so I decided to grab one coffee before I went home."

"Well, can I at least pay you back for that one? Since I made you wait."

The tone in her voice made Maura believe that Jane felt bad for making Maura wait. And she, in return, felt bad for her next words. "I work here. I get free coffee." Maura smiled sweetly and watched as Jane's face fell.

"Of course…"

"But if you want to, you could buy me a coffee another time…"

The eyes across the table lit up again along with a smile. "Yeah… I think I want that." Jane leaned back and relaxed.

Their eyes locked, and Maura could feel a tingle running down her spine. It shocked her and she cleared her throat while she moved on the chair. "So… I'll go get you a coffee."

The words were rushed, but as she got up, a hand on her arm stopped her. "No, don't."

"But-"

"I know." Jane removed her hand and motioned Maura to sit back down. "But I don't really care about the coffee. So it would just be a waste of time. I would rather… talk to you."

Maura sat back down, her eyes fixated on the woman in front of her, not really sure what to say. She was positive this woman could bring a goofy smile to her face just by saying random words. So Maura nodded and smiled while she unconsciously touched her own arm, the skin still warm from Jane's touch. "Alright. Forget the coffee."

And forget she did. For twenty minutes, her cup was untouched. Twenty minutes that seemed like twenty seconds. After a slightly stumbling start their conversation picked up. Maura asked about Jane's job, and the detective willingly told her all about it, including stories. They chatted and laughed, and Jane even ignored two texts from Frost. But when her phone vibrated for the third time, she sighed and opened the message. "I'm sorry… I should really get back to work" she apologized and looked at Maura.

"That's okay. I understand." Maura smiled, tried to show that she really did understand. She also tried to hide how disappointed she was. Twenty minutes was not nearly enough time!

Jane put her phone back in its holster and slowly got up. "So… can I still buy you that coffee some day?"

Maura stood and watched happily how the detective nervously tapped her finger against her thumb. "Yes, you can." Maura wasn't sure what to do or say to end their date, and Jane seemed just as lost.

"Great. Then I'll give you a call. Or something. Or I'll be seeing you around here. Since… you work here. And I like this place. Oh god, I sound like a moron, don't I?"

Maura laughed, but shook her head. "No, you don't." That earned her a small smile from Jane, and they stood there in silence until Jane's phone vibrated again. "Okay, you should really go" Maura said.

"I know…" Jane hesitated, and then suddenly raised her arm as if she was going to touch Maura but realized they were too far apart. So she sighed and let her arm fall back down. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I guess. Or I'll call you." Jane took a few steps backwards, looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn't awkwardly bump into someone and made a fool of herself. "But I will buy you that coffee, I promise." She smiled confidently at Maura who was left by the table, ready to burst into a huge grin.

"I'll make sure you keep your promise, detective."


	4. Day 22

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to The Southern Ram, because you gave me the idea, inspiration and motivation :) And because you helped me out with parts of the chapter. But let's not dwell with that! ;)  
Thank you! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maura heard the door open with just two minutes left before closing, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to chase away the irritation. Maybe she should've locked the door a few minutes early like she had thought about. Nothing was more annoying than that last minute customer. But she put on her smile and turned around. "Hi. Wha- Oh… Hi!" Her smile grew bigger when she saw Jane walking towards her.

"Hey… I was just walking by and saw you were still here. Thought I'd say hi." Jane casually shrugged her shoulders and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Have you been working since this morning?"

"Yes" Maura sighed. "The boy that was supposed to work tonight called in sick. So I couldn't say no."

"You're too nice, Maura. You should've said you had a date."

"That would be lying" Maura remarked. "And… I can't lie." As she said it, she realized Jane didn't know that small fact about her, and she stared hard at the counter.

"Maybe a little white lie… but that doesn't hurt once in a while." Jane rested her hands on the counter, mimicking Maura's position.

"It would actually. I mean, it could hurt me. I'm… not capable of lying."

"Really?"

Maura nodded and finally looked up. She wasn't met by a teasing laugh or a mocking comment as she had been through most of her life. "I might pass out if I lie. And I break out in hives."

Jane stood there, eyebrows raised. "Wow. But… you said you would love to… grab a coffee with me. I mean, when you called. And as I recall, we finished that conversation without you fainting…"

Maura watched Jane almost analyzing their phone call, and wasn't sure if she should say something or not. There was something fascinating about the way the detective made it sound so professional.

"So you actually _did_ want to… go out with me. Wow…" Jane seemed to be pleasantly surprised, and more surprised by the realization than the hives and the fainting.

Maura laughed softly and nodded. "Yes. That would be the truth." She could feel how each nerve in her body calmed down, not afraid of being made fun of anymore. Jane wasn't sarcastic or making jokes. No laughter and no doubt. The irony of it all hit her as she stood there looking at Jane; she was telling the truth about how she couldn't lie.

"You really are unique. I like that." Jane looked away before she blushed too much. Her eyes wandered across the empty tables around her. "Slow night tonight?"

"No, not really. But we usually don't have many customers when we're closed." Maura noticed the confusion on Jane's face. "I was just about to close" she explained.

Jane looked at the clock on the wall behind Maura and sighed. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was this late! I'm not gonna bother you anymore."

"No, it's okay! You're not bothering me. I'm glad you stopped by."

Jane hesitated a little bit before her shoulders barely lowered. Maura smiled and watched as Jane continued to look around the empty café. "Are you closing all by yourself?"

Maura noticed the change on Jane's face; brows slightly furrowed, suspiciously eyeing the darkness outside. Her protective side was clearly showing. "Yes, I am." She decided to tease the detective a little.

"Isn't there a… rule or something… I mean, it would be better if you were two closing… right?"

Maura grinned at the fumbling woman who clearly didn't like the fact that Maura was alone. "It would be better, yes." She located her purse to find her keys, and with her back against Jane, she heard the words she was hoping to hear.

"You know… I can stay, if you want. Keep you company."

She closed her eyes for a second and bit her lip before she turned back to Jane. "I would love to, but I'm not sure I should. Our boss doesn't like that we have other people here while closed." It took a lot of effort to keep her composure.

"Tell him it's for safety reasons. Can't argue with that" Jane smiled and tilted her head.

Maura melted. That small tilt made the light reflect in Jane's eyes, and Maura exhaled. "You… you don't like the fact that I'm here all alone at night, do you?"

Jane scoffed, straightened up and was about to roll her eyes, trying to be the tough cop again. But then their eyes met, and she froze for a second. The eye roll was forgotten, and Jane chuckled. "No. I don't like that" she smiled. "Too much going on in this city at night. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Then maybe it's for the best that you stay and keep me company tonight…" Maura was halfway to the door when she heard her own words and spun around. "I mean… while I close… not…" she stuttered. The rattling of her keys was the only sound until Jane laughed softly.

"Sure. I'll keep you company while you close."

Maura let out a deep breath before she closed the door with shaking hands.

* * *

She hated this part. Truth be told, it was her least favorite. The espresso machine was complex and messy and oily, but there were chemicals for that. The grinder? It was fiddly, and time-consuming. And full of minute particulates that just ended up everywhere but could only be attended to by a soft-bristled brush and paper towel.

And Maura was in a hurry.

Because she had just realized that she was all alone with the finest detective in Boston. No one could interrupt and Maura had to spend the time cleaning. And it certainly didn't help that Jane had just asked her out that weekend. And was now asking Maura what she would like to do. On their date.

"I… I can't think of anything right now. Just as long as I get to spend time with you." Brushing the last of the grinds out of the dosing chamber, Maura replaced the lid and wiped over it once with her cloth. All she had left to do was the hopper and then she would be finished. Finally. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder. Jane was smiling back at her.

"Yeah, you have to spend time with me. That's kinda the whole point of a date."

Maura blushed and quickly returned her focus to the task at hand. She grabbed the empty container beside her in one hand and reached over, trying to ignore the persistent study from the woman leaning against the counter. The way her head was slightly tilted as she followed her every move… The sparkle of intense curiosity in those eyes… The small smile that played on her lips… Those lips…

_Stop it, Maura!_

She mentally shook herself, pulling the hopper away from the grinder. The warning fired in her head an instant too late. Bean gate! In less than five seconds, two full pounds of coffee beans had spilled all over the grinder, the bench and were now trickling their way to the floor. A rattling echo bounced off the walls, and Maura stood there mesmerized and watched until the last bean had ended its journey.

Jane burst out laughing and walked carefully around the counter. The sight of Maura standing in a sea of coffee beans just made her laugh even more.

Maura, on the other hand, was not as amused. She could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment, and the shortened distance to the detective.

"That's not supposed to happen, right?" Jane asked and took a step closer.

"No…" Maura whispered and wondered just how far she had to stretch her arm in order to touch Jane. "It's all your fault."

"My fault? How?"

Maura turned to her left and met Jane's eyes. "It wouldn't have happened if you weren't here distracting me." She wasn't sure if she made it sound flirty or just complaining. Until Jane smirked.

"So… should I leave?"

"No" Maura replied smiling.

"You want me to help you clean up?"

"Yes."

Jane laughed again and nodded. "Okay. I'll help you clean up."


	5. Day 23

_Hi Jane. Thank you for last night._

Maura stopped, her thumbs leaving the glowing screen in her hands. "Oh my god, that sounds so awful" she said out loud. She deleted the words and shook her head.

_Good morning, Jane. Just wanted to say thank you for keeping me company last night. It was a lot of fun._

She glared at the screen as if it would help her come up with a better text. It didn't help at all. Maura sat up in her bed, propped the pillows behind her back and tucked herself in. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, and suddenly realized it was still too early to send texts. She knew Jane wasn't the morning person like she was, and Maura did not want to be the one to wake the detective up early on a Saturday morning. She slid back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do to make time go a little bit faster that day.

As the clock stroke eleven, Maura had showered, had breakfast and a small lunch, she had caught up on her reading and cleaned the kitchen. She had spent the last five minutes in her favorite chair with a cup of tea, debating whether or not she should send a text. She might have tapped her foot unconsciously, and at 11:03 she reached for her phone. It couldn't hurt. Hopefully.

_Good morning. Just wanted to say that it was really nice seeing you yesterday. And thank you for keeping me company while closing. I did feel safer :) _

She had hit send right away, in case she had second thoughts. And she did. As she stared at the words, she regretted writing the last four. It had sounded so right in her head, but when she read them it just looked plain stupid. "Oh well… too late to undo." Knowing a possible reply wouldn't come faster if she kept waiting for it, she put down her phone and tried to ignore it. And she somewhat managed to think about something else, which of course made her jump when the reply came shortly after.

_Hey! Good morning :) Glad you felt safer! And it was nice seeing you too… I never knew cleaning up coffee beans could be so…informative ;)_

Maura grinned from ear to ear before she closed her eyes and exhaled. She had indeed been rambling out of nervousness.

_I'm sorry about all the random facts. I know people don't find them as interesting as me._

_No, don't be sorry. I think it was charming… A fun way to learn something new. And now I can remind you of the bean gate next time! Okay, random question: Do you like hockey?_

_Next time? :) I like that. Hockey… I have never seen a game. I find it difficult to enjoy watching sports. It has never really interested me. Or is that the wrong answer?_

_No wrong answer here :) But I was hoping you liked hockey. Cause I would've asked if you wanted to go to the game with me today. My brother can't go, so I have an extra ticket. Maybe I'll skip the whole game… and maybe we could do something? If you're not working of course! And don't have anything planned. And if you want to…_

_Of course I want to! And I would love to go to the game with you. If you asked. _

_Okay! I take that as a hint! :) Wanna go to the game with me today? _

_Yes :) When does it start?_

_At 1. Short notice, but I hope you can make it anyway. Meet you at the Garden in an hour?_

_Which garden?_

_TD Garden. Where they play the game :) _

_Oh.. of course. Yes, I'll meet you there in an hour. _

Maura quickly found her computer and googled directions to TD Garden.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. She didn't even have the time to get nervous until she stood outside TD Garden waiting for Jane. She watched as people passed her, almost everyone dressed up in jerseys and hats. How in the world would she spot Jane if she wore the same jersey as thousands of other people? Maura became a bit anxious and the realization of what she had done hit her with brutal force. In her longing to see Jane again, she had agreed to go to a hockey game. She didn't know anything about the sport, and she certainly didn't know there would be so many people. She had been utterly blind, and now she was paying the price. One by one, the thoughts and concerns collapsed like domino tiles. Was she ever going to find Jane in this crowd? Could she enjoy the game without being focused on Jane all the time? Was she dressed for this? What did Jane think about her and her dislike of sports?

Maura had to mentally shake herself in order to snap out of it. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves just as Jane appeared around the corner and spotted her immediately. Maura felt her shoulders lower; at least one concern was gone.

"Hey. You made it!" Jane was one huge smile as she stopped in front of Maura. "You didn't have to wait outside, you know. It's cold, you could've waited inside."

"Oh I didn't mind. Besides, it was so crowded inside. I was afraid you'd never find me in there."

"Good point."

Maura looked at the black and gold jersey Jane was wearing, with the number 29 on her arms. "Or maybe you would… since I seem to be the only one not wearing that jersey."

Jane laughed at this, and nodded. "Yeah… we should do something about that. If I can convince you that hockey is so much fun."

The wink Jane added at the end made Maura blush, and she thanked the weather gods for the chilly October air. Hopefully it was difficult to tell if her cheeks were red from blushing or the cold.

"Inside?" Jane asked and nodded her head towards the door.

Maura simply nodded and they walked side by side towards the entrance. She tried desperately to come up with something to say but she couldn't focus on anything besides Jane's arm occasionally brushing against hers.

"Last chance to change your mind" Jane said as they approached the entrance. "We can do something else if you want-"

"No, we're not" Maura interrupted her and smiled. "I want to watch the game with you. And you are clearly passionate about hockey so I can't possibly take this away from you."

Jane smiled and opened the door. "Okay then. Let's go." She held the door open and put her hand softly on Maura's back, ushering her inside.

They found their seats, and Maura was in awe of how big the arena really was. She looked around at all the people popping up, claiming more seats and filling her view with more black and gold. The people of Boston were clearly passionate about their hockey team. She turned to Jane who was sipping on her beer with a happy smile on her face.

"This place is really big. What's the seating capacity?"

Jane turned around. "17,565" she proudly stated.

Maura giggled at the enthusiasm Jane showed. "Are they ever sold out?"

"The Bruins? Oh yeah. Every freaking game. They have this ridiculous sell-out streak going on. 200 and something games. Closing in on five years I believe. I kinda lost count a while ago."

"That's impressive! So, who are they playing tonight?" Maura grabbed the opportunity to let Jane talk about something she obviously loved and knew.

"The Toronto Maple Leafs. They're in the same division as us so it's always fun to watch the games." Jane stopped talking and studied a couple of guys a few rows in front of them. "In fact, if you go up to those guys in the Toronto jerseys and whisper 'game 7' to them, you will see two grown men cry!" Jane grinned and looked satisfied.

"Really?" Maura looked at the two adults and chuckled. "That actually sounds interesting…"

"Well, you're not doing it without me as your bodyguard, you know… just in case." Jane looked at Maura, head tilted and a smile, and Maura found herself mesmerized by the dark eyes.

Never had it been so quiet with 17,565 people around.

She could hear her shaky breath, could feel the pulse in her neck. Everything seemed to turn into a blur around her and she struggled to get back to reality. "So…" She took a deep breath. "I'm sensing there's a story behind game 7?"

Jane started telling the story like she was reading from a book. The tension of the final game in the round, the frustration of being three goals behind with ten minutes left, the spark of hope after two goals, the burst of energy as they tied the game with less than a minute left. Jane spoke with passion in her voice, clearly remembering the game and every move she did in front of the tv. She even managed to get Maura sitting on the edge of her seat, listening intently to every word.

"And then it was overtime. First goal wins. It's do or die. I'm pretty sure the 17,565 people here held their breath every single time a Maple Leaf got their stick on the puck. A couple of minutes into overtime, the Bruins get the puck in deep. There's a hustle in front of the Toronto goal. Someone takes a shot, the goalie makes a save." Jane leaned a bit closer to Maura, looking down at the ice like she was picturing the play. "There's a rebound. And just like a fairytale, the hero emerges. Bergeron, who tied the game in the last minute, sees the puck gliding towards him. And he shoots. And he scores. A comeback of epic proportions."

"Wow…" Maura breathed and cleared her throat. "That was quite the story."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will forget that night." Jane raised her beer. "Here's to a really exciting game so you'll be just as hooked as I am!"

Maura softly bumped her beer against Jane's and smiled. She hadn't even had the heart to tell Jane she didn't really like beer. At a hockey game. Strange things did happen.

* * *

Jane explained all the rules and plays as the game went on. There was never a silent moment during the three hours in TD Garden. And Maura was surprised at how fast time went by. She had enjoyed the game, of course that had much to do with the company rather than the actual game. She had even jumped up and down alongside Jane when the Bruins scored. It had been a great date, she concluded as they walked back out to the real world. Once again Jane held the door open for Maura and laid a protective hand on her back. Maura tried to act normally when she felt the touch, but she forgot to breathe. The hand disappeared slowly when they exited and Maura sighed.

"So, what do you think? Did I bore you to death with the most awful date ever?" Jane asked and smiled carefully. She guided them away from the crowd.

"Oh no! Not at all! It was… interesting. Certainly a new experience for me" Maura quickly replied.

"Interesting? Isn't that the same as boring? Just a bit more polite?"

Maura's eyes widened when she saw the sad look on Jane's face. "What? No! It's… I- I had a great time. But- I mean- it _was_ interesting!" She felt like she was having a small panic attack, trying desperately to figure out how to convince Jane. But then Jane laughed.

"Relax, I'm teasing you!"

Maura felt a warm touch on her arm, but was too busy connecting the dots. And then she released a deep breath. She felt a small giggle escape her lips, and she playfully slapped Jane's arm. "Don't do that" she pouted, but still giggled.

Jane laughed again, pretending her arm hurt from the slap. They both stood there smiling and laughing for a moment before Jane sighed. "Seriously, thanks for coming. You really didn't have to."

"Thank you for wanting me to come. I really did have a great time."

"So, are we still on for tomorrow? I promise, no hockey!"

Maura smiled, but was disappointed as she realized Jane was about to end the date. "Yes, we are."

"Great." Jane clasped her hands in front of her and bit her lip. "I.. okay, I don't really wanna end this date right now. But I kinda have to. I didn't know I would be seeing you today, and Ma has put together this family dinner tonight. She'll probably kill me if I don't show up, and…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "And it's kinda hard to date you if I'm dead…"

Maura laughed silently and nodded. The literal side of her wanted to correct Jane, but she fought hard to keep it to herself. "I certainly want you alive so… I understand. And this was a pleasantly surprise. And we still have tomorrow."

"Yeah, we do" Jane smiled. She awkwardly moved around in the same spot, not knowing what to do or say. And for the first time that day the silence made them both a little bit nervous. Maura waited for Jane to make a move, a hug, a handshake, anything really. There was still a steady stream of people walking by them, reminding Maura that they were not alone.

"Ugh… I don't know how to do this" Jane groaned.

Maura kept herself from laughing, even though it was difficult with Jane being so nervous and adorable. She took a step closer to Jane, deciding that she would end the date. Her lips found Jane' cheek, leaving a soft kiss behind. The look on Jane's face when Maura pulled back almost made her lose her self-control. "Thank you for today. I'm looking forward to tomorrow…" She flashed her best smile, holding Jane's gaze for a few seconds before she turned around and walked away.

Jane was left behind, gently touching her cheek and smiling. She watched Maura walk away, resisting the urge to call her mother and cancel the dinner. Instead she pulled out her phone, found Maura's name and typed out a text.

It wasn't until Maura was back home she saw the light on her phone indicating a new message.

_Sorry for the language, but DAMN you're beautiful when you smile…_

* * *

**AN: **Thank you! For your reviews and follows. You are really amazing. :)

Thunder; you're up!


	6. Day 24

**A/N: ***casually throws this out there and goes back in hiding, still ashamed that it took so freaking long...*

* * *

At precisely 2pm Maura stood in the doorway, looking at Jane who was staring at her, mouth open. Just a casual 'hi' had been exchanged and Maura couldn't stop smiling. Jane's eyes were soaking in the sight before her.

"Ho…..ly…" She stopped herself from cursing, and pursed her lips.

"What?" Maura asked, genuinely curious. She threw a quick glance on her clothes, in case she had spilled something and not realized it.

Jane shook her head and smiled. "Nothing… just… you look nice."

"Oh…"

"No, wait… that's not really true."

Maura was without a doubt confused and didn't know how to respond to the words that came pouring out of her date. She stood there staring at Jane, and obviously looked a bit hurt, cause Jane was quick to elaborate.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that… you _do_ look nice. Like, really nice… actually, you look amazing." Jane looked Maura over once again before she smiled. "Breathtakingly beautiful."

Maura felt her cheeks turn red and had to look away from the intense stare from Jane. The text she had received the night before, played in a constant loop in her head, which might have something to do with the fact that she had read it about 20 times an hour since.

"And I really don't understand why you wanna go out on a date with a fool… so, you know… I won't be mad if you change your mind." Jane shrugged her shoulders and buried her hands in her pockets.

Maura took a deep breath before she closed the door behind her. "You need to give yourself more credit" she replied with a smile and linked her arm with Jane's. "Now… where are we going?"

Jane looked swiftly at their arms. "I uh… I- There's this carnival downtown, I thought maybe we could check it out?" she stuttered and stared at the path in front of her. "You know, kinda laidback and not too… I don't know. It actually sounded really lame when I said it out loud…"

Maura giggled. "No, it didn't sound _lame_. I think it sounds like a great idea. And now I want to go, so too late to back out." She made sure Jane looked at her when she added a wink.

Jane laughed, relieved, as she opened the passenger door to her car. "Are you always this bossy?" she teased.

Maura stopped for a second in front of Jane, only separated by the car door. "Only one way to find out" she said, more flirtatious than she intended. There was a moment of exciting tension between them before Maura got in the car. She watched as Jane smiled and gently shook her head while closing the door.

* * *

Maura quickly noticed how Jane seemed to establish a pattern; always opening doors for her, always prioritizing her and making sure everything was okay. The surprise about it all was that it didn't seem like it was something Jane thought about. It simply seemed like a natural thing for the detective.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been to one of these in years. You decide."

Jane nodded slightly and looked around. "Alright. How about we just walk around a bit first, and maybe try our luck in some of the gaming booths?"

"Sounds fun."

They started walking, arms to themselves, and Jane couldn't help but wonder if Maura ever thought about the text from the day before. Jane had surprised herself when she sent it, and to some point she was happy Maura hadn't mentioned it. She wasn't quite ready to reveal just how true that text was.

"So…" Maura started and interrupted her thoughts. "Out of curiosity, what made you decide on this and not dinner?"

Jane glanced at Maura and smiled. "Well, I thought about a normal first date, movie, dinner, then I'd walk you home. The classic stuff."

"And why aren't we having 'a normal first date'?"

"It just… I don't know…. Wait, do you want to have a normal first date?" Jane turned to Maura and thought she had totally made a fool of herself. What if Maura loved the movie/dinner combination?

"That's not what I said" Maura smiled and bumped their shoulders. "I'm just curious."

"Fine, but promise not to make fun of me?"

"Why would I make fun of you?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders and remembered how Maura had fearlessly told her about the inability to lie. It made Jane think of the promise she had made to herself, and she took a deep breath. "I'm not sure actually… I just hate the idea of that formal dinner and movie on the first date. First of all, it's not me, and second, it all just seems so shallow. Dressing up to impress, going to restaurants you might not usually go to. I was worried you might think I was…boring or something."

"I certainly don't think you are boring, Jane. Not at all" Maura countered quickly. "And I liked your idea much better than dinner and movie."

Jane let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Good. Then I made the right call."

They made a brief stop by one of the booths to watch, but Maura saw one of her favorite machines from when she was a child and moved on. She grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her along. "Oh, I used to love these!"

Jane smiled as they stopped in front of a big glass cabinet filled with toys. "Ah, the claw. Man, I lost a lot of money on these! Wanna try?"

Maura nodded while she studied the prizes behind the glass. "Yes, we have to try. You can't walk past these without trying at least once."

Jane laughed softly while she dug out some money from her pocket. "Okay, then we'll try. You go first."

"Alright. But you have to help me."

"Sure, which one are you going for?"

"That lion in the back."

"Whatever you want." Jane inserted the money and Maura started maneuvering the claw. With help from Jane, who had the advantage of her height, Maura steered the claw to the lion. "Okay, just a tad to the left. And forward. There! Lower the claw" Jane guided and Maura obeyed. They watched as the claw lowered and got a hold of the lion.

"I got it!" Maura almost squealed as the claw went back up.

"Yeah, you did! Nice job!" Jane held up her hand for a high-five, but just as their hands touched, the lion fell out of the claw's grip and fell down. They both sighed before they looked at each other. "One more time?" Jane asked, and Maura nodded.

One more time turned into three times, but none of them managed to win anything so they moved on. For a while they went from booth to booth, laughing and talking while they tried to win something, but only got small prizes like key chains and magnets. Maura didn't mind, she was happy just by playing and watching Jane. After a short stop for coffee, they came across one of Jane's favorite booths, the tin can pyramid. "Okay, this is where I'll win my money back" Jane beamed and put down her drink on the bench.

"Are you good at this?"

"Yeah. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at anything that has to do with a ball. I'm the current Rizzoli basketball AND baseball champion, third year straight." Jane payed the man and picked up the three balls in front of her.

Maura laughed at the arrogant, yet disturbingly charming look on Jane's face as she started throwing one ball up in the air and catching it. "That sounded a lot like bragging, detective. But okay, show me what you can do." The silent challenge in Maura's words was intended, and she held Jane's gaze while she waited for the reply.

Jane just smiled and threw the ball up one more time. "Sure. What would you like me to win you?"

They both looked towards the shelves of prizes, and Maura didn't hesitate. "I want you to win me that teddy bear."

Jane laughed as she saw the huge teddy bear listed as the biggest prize. "Do you always go for the best?" she asked and added a wink.

"Of course, that's why I'm on a date with you" Maura countered and grinned. She saw how the detective flushed from her words, and Maura took a satisfying sip of her coffee.

Jane turned her focus to the tin cans on the wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I'm officially nervous now…"

"No pressure" Maura smiled and gave Jane's arm an encouraging squeeze.

_And that didn't help_, Jane thought for herself, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

"Well, that was a total romance killer" Jane sighed.

"I don't mind, Jane" Maura laughed as they walked away from the booth. "I like this one too."

"Ugh, but I wanted to get you that bear. A nice, fluffy and cozy bear. Instead you got a freaking snake" Jane complained and looked at the green and yellow snake in Maura's hands.

Maura's laugh turned into a giggle while she linked her arm with Jane's, her snake tucked under her other arm. "Maybe you'll get it the next time…"

The words lingered in Jane's mind and caused her to smile stupidly. If Maura wanted a next time, Jane sure as hell wasn't going to say no.

"Oh, bumper cars! I love them" Maura burst out and gently tugged at Jane's arm, forcing her out of her daydreaming.

Jane let herself be guided over to the ticket stand by an enthusiastic Maura.

"Will you take a ride with me?"

Two hopeful hazel eyes looked at her, and Jane couldn't help but admire the joy she saw on the face in front of her, all because of bumper cars. "Of course" she replied softly and got a huge smile in return. "You're too cute to say no to…." she added, mostly to herself.

They waited for their turn before they stepped onto the track and found two cars. Before they headed for their own car, Maura turned to Jane. "Finally a few minutes where I don't have to come up with excuses to bump into you."

Jane couldn't find anything to say, so she just laughed softly and shook her head as she got into her car. She looked over at Maura who was smiling. And again she laughed.

It surprised everyone when the power came on and cars started moving. Kids laughed and screamed, and Jane, eager to get started, had her foot on the accelerator and bumped right into the car in front of her. Maura drove by with a grin, and Jane sighed before she started chasing her.

They both ended up in the corner at some point, being in the middle of a pile-up and struggled to get out while the other one laughed. They were hit from left and right, couldn't drive far without crashing into someone. Maura loved every second of it. She loved the competitive side of Jane and how she didn't care about the fact that they were surrounded by kids.

Time was about to run out when Maura saw Jane coming straight at her. Maura prepared herself for a head on collision, but Jane turned away right before. As she passed Maura's car, Jane stretched out her arm and snapped the snake from Maura's car before driving off. Maura laughed as she quickly turned around. "Jane!"

But Jane grinned over her shoulder. She was already on the other side of the track and was about to turn when the power was cut off and all the cars stopped. Jane looked towards Maura who wasn't too far away, and got out of the car. She threw the snake from hand to hand while smiling, but Maura just stared at her. "What?" Jane asked.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Maura knew exactly what she was doing, and smiled when Jane took the bait.

"Of course" the detective sighed and walked over to the car. She held out her hand and helped Maura up.

"Thank you" Maura smiled and turned her eyes to the snake. "Can I please have Drake back?"

Jane's gaze went from Maura to the snake and back to Maura before she laughed. "Drake? That's what you called him? Drake the snake?"

"Yes" Maura smiled and used the opportunity to steal back her snake.

"Oh, you're too cute…" Jane stopped laughing when she heard herself, and instantly felt her cheeks turning red. "I mean, the name… th-that you called him that…" she stuttered.

Maura was about to reply when an employee of the park interrupted them. "I'm sorry girls, but we're about to start. You might want to move away…" he smiled.

They both ushered apologies before they stepped out of the pit. It wasn't until then Maura realized she was still holding on to Jane's hand, and more importantly, Jane hadn't let go either. She quickly intertwined their fingers as they started walking. "So, you don't think I'm cute?" Maura teased.

Jane chuckled awkwardly, but squeezed the hand in hers. "You know what I think…"

* * *

"This isn't too bad. Let's walk." Maura wiped away a raindrop from her cheek after looking up at the darkened sky. It had started raining sometime while they were having dinner.

"You sure? I can go get the car-"

"No." Maura tightened the grip on Jane's hand and shook her head. "You're not going anywhere."

Jane started smiling and sighed. "You really _are_ bossy…" She got a soft slap on her arm in return and laughed. "But fine, let's walk."

The city was turning into a sea of lights in the October evening, and Maura knew their date was coming to an end. She didn't like it, although she was exhausted from a fun and long day, but a slow walk in the dusk seemed like a nice way to end the day. They walked side by side in silence, with Jane drawing small circles on Maura's hand. Maura smiled, only focused on Jane's movements. She didn't notice the raindrops increasing over them until Jane stopped.

"It's getting worse, come on, I don't want you to get sick." She pulled Maura with her to a bus shed for shelter. The sound of the rain intensified on the roof of the shed, and they looked at each other and shared a smile.

"It's really sweet how you worry about me" Maura pointed out.

Jane just shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, well… get used to it." She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _Wow… I'm really terrible at this…_

With their hands still safely connected, Maura took a small step closer to Jane. "I'm sure I will."

Jane quickly met Maura's eyes before she stared out into the rain. She felt like such a coward, a complete moron. All she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around the beautiful girl in front of her, but somehow all she managed to do was draw circles on her hand! Not that that wasn't fine, it just wasn't enough. A small shiver made Jane turn back to Maura. "Are you cold?" She automatically raised her hand and softly rubbed Maura's arm. And then she realized she had the perfect opportunity.

"Not really… well, maybe a little…"

Jane stopped herself from laughing at the innocence in the words. "Well, that's not acceptable" she said quickly before wrapping her arms around her date.

Maura didn't hesitate at all and slipped her arms around Jane's waist and held on tight. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder, like she had wanted to do so many times the last few hours, and it was so much better than she had anticipated. When she closed her eyes, she couldn't stop grinning. Just standing there with Jane was enough. But with Jane's arms tightly around her making her feel warm and safe, in the darkness, listening to the rain…it couldn't be much better.

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Maura took a deep breath. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in so much trouble…"

Jane laughed and tightened the embrace. "You and me both…"


	7. Day 25

Maura opened her eyes, stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before she sighed and closed her eyes again. She just wanted to go back to the dream she was having, that warm and cute dream about Jane. She couldn't remember details about the dream, but the feelings were there. Warm, fuzzy feelings. Like everything was okay with the world. She tried to relax in hopes of falling back asleep when the memories from the day before caught up with her.

And Maura started giggling.

She treated herself to a few extra minutes reminiscing before she got out of bed. After all, it was a new day, and coffee didn't serve itself to beautiful detectives on a Monday morning.

She caught herself humming several times on her way to work, and then while at work. Knowing Jane wouldn't be there for another fifteen minutes, she didn't pay attention to the people coming and going, and didn't see the detective before she was standing right in front of her.

"Hey."

Maura almost burned herself on the steam from the coffee machine and immediately stopped what she was doing. "Hi…" she smiled. "You're early!"

Jane laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I woke up earlier than usual… And figured I could might as well spend the extra minutes here rather than at the office."

"Good choice" Maura blurted. She stared down, a bit shy and totally lost for words. She had no idea what to say next. But as the silence between was about to become awkward, Jane cleared her throat and leaned her arms on the counter.

"I… I had a really good time yesterday."

"Me too. It was a lot of fun."

Jane smiled and nodded while she looked at Maura. "Yeah, it was." She started plucking at one of her fingernails and looked away. "So I was kinda wondering… if I could see you again some time."

The adorable shyness made Maura feel much more confident and she returned back to the coffee machine to try to finish at least one order. "Are you asking me out again, detective?"

Jane laughed at the smirk. "Yeah, I guess I am. If you want to of course."

"And when would you like to see me again?"

"Whenever you can… tonight maybe?"

Maura's brain quickly went through what day it was and her schedule while her hands were on auto pilot and continued her tasks. "Oh, I'm sorry… I can't tonight. I'm a yoga instructor and I usually have classes on Mondays." She saw how Jane's face fell, knowing too well how it felt to hear the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

"Yoga instructor, huh? Wow… Well, no worries. We'll find another day."

"I actually don't like those classes at this time of the year. We're not done until 8, and it's dark and cold outside. It's actually a bit creepy to walk home alone…"

Jane didn't miss the huge hint and grinned. "Yeah, no fun at all… You should get someone to walk you home." They looked at each other for several seconds with big smiles, until Jane laughed softly. "You're adorable" she whispered and caused Maura to blush and look away. "I can walk you home tonight, if you want to?"

Maura smiled, even though she had just discovered she had made the wrong coffee and had to start all over again. "I'd like that very much."

It really was cold that night as Maura opened the door and saw Jane patiently waiting outside the gym. She didn't bother with the last two buttons on her jacket and walked straight up to Jane instead. "It's cold" she complained and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and cuddled against her shoulder.

"Nice to see you too" Jane laughed but put her arms around Maura's shoulders. "But yes, it is cold… so why is your hair wet? Are you trying to get sick?"

"Maybe" Maura smiled. "But I was already running late, and I didn't want to keep you waiting…"

"You're silly…" Jane giggled. She ran her hands up and down Maura's back, trying to warm her. "I would've waited those extra minutes."

Maura closed her eyes and enjoyed some cold, but blissful minutes before she slowly pulled back. "I would rather be sick than not have those extra minutes with you… it was worth it."

Jane took a deep breath. "If you say so" she sighed and intertwined their fingers when Maura slowly unwrapped her arms.

They started walking down the street, casually chatting about everyday life, and their next date. Maura didn't notice they were already on her street until Jane stopped. "I…uh… I wanna tell you something."

Maura slowly turned to Jane and breathed slowly out. "Okay…"

Jane noticed how Maura tensed and smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

Only slightly relieved, Maura sighed. "Okay" she repeated and looked at Jane, waiting for her to speak.

But Jane had made herself nervous too and didn't really know where to begin. She glanced down at their hands and cleared her throat. "When you told me about how you can't lie, it got me thinking. And… I just realized how awesome that must be. At least at some times. Like now…these last days… but, and don't take this the wrong way, it also got me thinking how it leaves you exposed."

Maura tilted her head, and Jane laughed.

"Just hear me out… the wrong kind of person could take advantage of that, knowing you can't lie. So I promised myself that I would try to be completely honest with you too. For many reasons, but mostly for myself. I've had enough lies and deceit in my life, I don't want more of that. But I also want you to know about this promise, because…"

Jane sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "This didn't sound so stupid in my head, I swear. But I want us to be on the same level. Because I _really_ like you. And if…this… continues, I want it to start off right." She carefully looked at Maura, waiting for a reply, a response, anything. And she was so nervous she thought she would throw up any minute.

Maura looked down at the hand in hers while she tried to digest the words, the meaning behind them. And a sense of joy slowly spread throughout her body. She looked up into anticipating eyes and recognized those warm, fuzzy feelings from her dream. From her date.

A soft tune started playing in her head, one she had listened to at least a thousand times the last 24 days. A piece of music that made her dream, close her eyes and imagine standing on the top of a mountain and watching the sun set. It filled her with happiness. And it was perfect, alone and in that moment.

She watched as her own fingers stroked down Jane's cheek, feeling how every inch of skin sent shivers through her body. The detective let out a soft sigh before Maura leaned in and placed her lips softly against Jane's. A bunch of different instruments, with their own unique sound, melted together to form the perfect symphony. They matched. Everything matched, and Maura couldn't help the smile that erupted when Jane kissed her back, tenderly, and embraced her.

One heartbeat, two heartbeats and Maura pulled back just enough to see Jane's face. "I haven't heard anything more romantic than what you just said…" She could tell from the smile that Jane was proud, but also shy, maybe even a bit embarrassed. "I am glad you wanted to tell me, and… I really like you too" Maura continued.

"I liked your response to what I said" Jane grinned and tightened her arms around Maura's waist.

"It was the only response worthy enough…" Maura giggled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. She leaned in for a second, longer kiss, completely forgetting about the cold air around them, her wet hair that was probably frozen by now.

"Oh my god…" Jane sighed as they pulled back. "If only you knew…"

"Knew what?"

Jane pulled her closer, and swallowed. "In the beginning, when you smiled at me, I felt like I was about to burst. Then you touched me… and I was pretty sure my heart exploded. And now I'm surprised I'm still standing… I don't understand how I'm still able to breathe."

Maura was speechless, not able to form coherent sentences, or anything that resembled words at all. She just smiled, stared into a pair of eyes while her hand gently trailed down a cheek, her thumb stroking over a lip, trying to find something to say. But when Jane claimed her lips, all her thoughts except one, faded. And Maura realized that maybe she didn't need all those words after all.

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry to say that this was the end of Days... I never expected this to get much attention, and it was never intended as more than a one-shot. So I'm humbled that over 230 people are following this. (That's more than You've Got Mail, and that says a lot to me!) Thank you to all the followers, to all the people that have left a review (yes, even that one negative one "guest" :p) and marked this as favorite.

I am working on something new, something...long (at least for me!). And that's a big part of the reason why I'm ending this one. All my focus and motivation is on the WIP. I will be back!

PS. The song that's "mentioned" here is Thomas Bergersen - Sun. You should check it out! I kinda feel like Jane at the end when I hear that song. I'm exploding ;)


End file.
